Never Had A Dream Come True
by Moonlight Angel Goddess
Summary: A set of twin sisters named Anna and Tammy Macy transfer to Angel Grove High. Adam falls in love with Anna right away than later on Tommy meets Tammy in the hall way and she falls in love with him. Anna and Tammy find out that Tommy is the White Ranger.
1. Feeling Inside

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own the Power Rangers because they belong to Saban Entertainment. I also don't any of the stuff that was taken from the show but do own Anna Macy and Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Princess owns Tammy Macy.**

**A/N: I was inspired to write this story after I made my Power Ranger forum and remember that Adam was my favorite ranger of all. I only want positive reviews on this story so if you don't like than just don't leave a review.**

Chapter 1

Feelings Inside

One day a new girl named Anna Macy starts at Angel Grove High. Anna is walking around trying to find her class when suddenly Bulk and Skull come over to her.

"Do you need some help?" Skull asked.

"Yes I do. I am new here and I'm not sure where to go." Anna answered.

"Where are you supposed to be?" Bulk asked.

"I'm supposed to be Ms. Appleby's class." Anna answered.

"We are in her class too." Skull answered.

Anna follows Bulk and Skull to Appleby's class.

"You're late boys." Ms. Appleby said.

"We're sorry but we were helping the new girl." Bulk replied.

Ms. Appleby ushers Anna up to the front of the class.

"Could you tell us your name?" Ms. Appleby asked.

"My name is Anna Macy. I just transferred here from Nevada." Anna answered.

Adam is sitting up front and he can't take his eyes off Anna. Tommy leans over and hits Adam on the arm.

"Ow that hurt." Adam said.

"Well than stop going all goggle eyed over her." Tommy replied.

"She's so beautiful though." Adam said.

"Oh please spare the drama." Tommy replied.

"Are you still upset about Kim breaking up with you?" Billy asked.

"I don't want to hear her name in my present." Tommy answered.

"Ok apparently he is." Rocky said.

Tommy sighed than raises his hand.

"Yes Mr. Oliver." Ms. Appleby replied.

"Can I go for a walk?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah sure but don't take to long." Ms. Appleby answered.

Tommy gets to his feet than leaves the classroom. Tommy starts walking to down the corridor when suddenly he bumps into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Tommy said.

"It's alright don't worry about it." a girl voice said.

Tommy looks at the girl in front of him. Tammy looks at Tommy and falls head over heels in love with him.

"Do you have a twin named Anna by any chance?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I do but I can't find her and my name is Tamara but please call me Tammy." The girl answered.

"I know where your twin is and my name is Tommy Oliver." Tommy said.

Tommy and Tammy walk back to Ms. Appleby's class. Anna notices Tammy right away than gets to her feet and goes over to her. Anna hugs Tammy than she looks at Tommy.

"Thanks for finding her. We got separated early during the crowd of people rushing to their classes." Anna said.

"Your welcome." Tommy replied.

The day goes by and now it's time for everyone to go home. All of sudden Tommy's communicator starts to beep. Tammy and Anna are with them.

"What was that noise?" Anna asked.

"It was my pager." Tommy answered.

Adam rolls his eyes than grabs Tommy's arm and takes him out of earshot.

"What are we going to do oh faithful leader?" Adam asked.

"That's simple we fight." Tommy answered.

"We can't do that because Anna and Tammy might figure out that we are the Power Rangers." Adam said.

"We'll just have to take that risk because we are the only ones that have the power to fight." Tommy replied.

Adam sighed because he knows that Tommy is right.


	2. Taking A Chance

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taking A Chance

Adam sighed. Kat, Aisha, Rocky and Billy approach as the rangers.

"Are you two going stand all day or help us?" The Blue Ranger asked.

"We want to help but we also don't want to risk Anna and Tammy finding who were are." Adam answered.

Tommy rolls his eyes.

"I already told you that we have to whether we want to or not." Tommy said.

Anna and Tammy are close by.

"Look it's The Power Rangers." Anna replied.

"Where are the other two?" Tammy asked.

The Pink Ranger walks over to Anna and Tammy.

"They around somewhere." Kat answered.

"Are they going to help you?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure." Kat answered.

Tommy rolls his eyes again.

"This insane." Tommy said.

A whole bunch of Z putties starting to surround Tommy. Tommy starts to attack them. Adam joins in with some powerful karate kicks.

"Wow they really good fighters." Anna replied.

All of a sudden Tommy's communicator starts to beep again.

"Yes Zordon." Tommy said.

"When are the two of you going to morph?" Zordon asked.

"I don't know about Adam but I'm doing it right now." Tommy answered.

Adam stares at Tommy.

"You can't." Adam said.

"Just watch me." Tommy replied.

"Oh this isn't good." Adam said.

"Tiger Zord." Tommy screamed.

Tommy morphs into the White Ranger. Adam growled.

"Come Adam." The White Ranger said.

"No way." Adam replied.

Tammy gets a shocked a look on her face than a few minutes later she faints. Anna shakes Tammy.

"Tammy wake up." Anna said.

Adam looks at the White Ranger.

"Do you see now why I don't want to morph?" Adam asked.

The White Ranger nodded his head. They start to fight the z putties. Adam sneaks off.

"Mastodon." Adam yelled.

Adam turns into the Black Ranger than goes to help the other rangers.

"It's about time you showed up Black Ranger." The White Ranger said.

"Don't start." The Black Ranger replied.

All of a sudden a monster shows up.

"We have to get the girls to safety." The White Ranger said.

"You're totally right about that one." The Black Ranger replied.

The White Ranger walks over to Tammy and picks her up in his arms.

"Come with me." The White Ranger said looking at Anna.

Anna nodded her head and followed the White Ranger. The White Ranger takes them to other side of the park. The White Rangers lays Tammy on the picnic table than starts to leave.

"Good luck." Anna said.

"Thank you and take care of her sister. You always can't tell anyone that I'm The White Ranger." The White Ranger replied.

"Don't worry Tommy you're secret is safe with me." Anna said.

The White Ranger runs off to help the other rangers. They defeat the z-putties.

Meanwhile back at the other end of the park

Tammy opens her eyes and looks around. Anna looks at Tammy.

"Are you ok sis?" Anna asked.

"Yeah I'm alright." Tammy answered.

"Do you remember what happened?" Anna asked.

"Yeah I do. Tommy's the White Ranger." Tammy answered.

"Why did you faint like that?" Anna asked.

"It's just totally shocked me." Tammy answered.

"Well it shocked me too." Anna answered.

"Did the Black Ranger show up?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah he did but I'm not sure who he is." Anna answered.

"I think I have a good idea who he is but I'll let you find out on your own." Tammy answered.

A while the Power Rangers return.

"That's pretty lame for Lord Zedd because he didn't even send a monster down." White Ranger said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Blue Ranger replied.

Tammy and Anna exchange looks just as White Ranger's communicator goes off.

"Yes Zordon." White Ranger said.

"I would like you to come to the Command Centre and bring your two friends with you." Zordon replied.

"Ok Zordon." White Ranger said.

The White Ranger takes Tammy's hand and The Black Ranger takes Anna's hand. They all teleport to the Command Centre. Tammy and Anna look around.

"Where are we?" Anna asked.

"You are in the Command Centre." Zordon answered.

Anna and Tammy noticed Zordon.

"Who are you?" Tammy asked.

"I'm Zordon and I have asked the White Ranger to bring you here." Zordon answered.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Since you find the identity of the White Ranger. It's only fair that you know the identity of the other rangers too." Zordon answered.

The Black Ranger shakes his no.

"What's the matter afraid?" The White Ranger asked as he takes of his helmet.

"Yeah sort of." The Black Ranger answered.

The Yellow Ranger takes her helmet.

"Aisha." Anna said.

"Hi." Aisha replied.

The Pink Ranger takes off her helmet.

"It's Kat." Tammy said.

Kat nods her head.

The Blue Ranger and The Red Ranger take off their helmets.

"Billy and Rocky." Anna replied.

The Black Ranger sighed. Tommy looks at him.

"Come on take of your helmet because if you don't I will." Tommy said.

The Black Ranger sighed again than finally took of his helmet. Anna's mouth drops open in shock.

"Adam." Anna replied.

Adam nods his head.

"Yeah it's me." Adam said.

Zordon smiled just a little.

"We ask that you take a solemn vow, never to reveal the identities of the Power Rangers." Zordon said.

"We'll take that vow." Anna replied.

"For sure." Tammy said.  
"And never betray you." Anna replied.  
"Good Then repeat after me. I swear, upon the forces of goodness..." Zordon said.  
"I swear, upon the forces of goodness..." Anna and Tammy replied together.  
"To maintain the secret, of the true identities, of the Power Rangers." Zordon said.  
"To maintain the secret, of the true identities, of the Power Rangers." Tammy and Anna replied together again.

They teleport back to the park. Adam sighed.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"I didn't want you to find out that I'm the Black Ranger." Adam answered.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"I just didn't ok." Adam answered.

Anna walks up to Adam and gives him a hug.

"Don't worry Adam because you're secret is safe with me and I won't tell a single soul. I promise you that." Anna said.

Adam smiled than gives Anna a little kiss on the cheek. It's now night time in Angel Grove. Anna is dreaming over being Adam's girlfriend and Tammy is dreaming of being Tommy's girlfriend.


End file.
